prickigkorvfandomcom-20200213-history
William "Billy" O'Grady
William "Billy" O'Grady is the Founder and CEO at Prickig Korv Entertainment and directs all of their films and Prickig Korv Originals. He is the writer of such Prickig Korv Originals / short films as Mattespets, Biscino and Skumma Jobb (Remastered). Biography William, or Billy O'Grady (also known as "WO'G" (his initials) or "BillyBoo") was born on the 27th of July, 2001 in Sweden. As a young boy, Billy loved films like "Star Wars" and "Finding Nemo" and at the age of 5 made Stop-Motion videos with LEGO characters he owned. When he was 10, he founded "BooStudios Productions" which first only made videos with the same idea, moving LEGO characters. But only a year later, he and his friends Ville Rudqvist, Isak Masoliver and Arvid Skytte (along with Linus Lundgren) they produced low-quality comedy sketches until January 2014 - with their last video being "Arvid bestiger Kebnekaise". The videos recieved a total of about 15,000 views and were quite successful in their class. In 2014, William founded his second filmmaking group, Prickig Korv Entertainment alongside Vincent Pihlblad and Lage Linusson-Hahn when they were writing a script for the play Jesus Unfortunate Life. Innovations in the Company * November 12th, 2014 William "Billy" O'Grady, Vincent Pihlblad and Lage Linusson-Hahn found Prickig Korv Entertainment by writing the play Jesus Unfortunate Life. *'January, 2015' Billy decides to start a film production, by beginning to write the then called script for "Den Största Lallaren" (now known as Universum, Chippet och Jan). *'Febuary 11th, 2015' Billy and Vincent, the writers of the film, decide to make a short to test the acting skills of their staff, Amos Vernersson, Alexander Nyberg and Erik Kjellberg Other (less) notable innovations *Invented and designed the Logo , the 22nd of July, 2015 *Designed all of the thumbnails for the Prickig Korv Originals *Decided to remake the BooStudios twitter and made a remastered version of one of their best videos. Filmography His notable filmwork includes videos from his time at BooStudios, his past filmmaking group. -'(Noteworthy) BooStudios films' * -'Prickig Korv Originals' -'Prickig Korv Films' Trivia *Billy didn't create Prickig Korv first. After BooStudios he tried to make a film, the unreleased "Otto Lever" with Nils Thorin. After problems with the script and wanting to put the time into it, it was cancelled. *Billy does not like cheese. *Universum, Chippet och Jan was Billy's idea, put passed it on to Vincent Pihlblad to work on their second film, En Fallen Gren. *Universum, Chippet och Jan's character Mr. Master was heavily influenced by the thoughts of Immortian Joe from Mad Max: Fury Road before its release. *En Fallen Gren came as an idea to Billy when he saw the visual style of Birdman and thought it would go well with the themes of a detective story. It also took themes form movies like Sherlock Holmes, Inception, The Grand Budapest Hotel and The Secret Life of Walter Mitty, which is Billy's favourite movie of all time. *As a child and up until now, he has always loved the number of 27. He often references it in his videos as an Easter Egg